Okaerinasai
by RyuuGuRena13
Summary: por azares del destino ella lo encontro, lo mas cercano a una declaracion de su parte, su espera valio la pena y su decicion tambien pesimo summary, sorry


Lo que eh hecho ya no tiene vuelta atrás, eh suplicado, rogado y me eh denigrado para que le busque, ya… ya no hay más que hacer? Sin que el me lo pidiera eh perdido mi dignidad.

Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde mi tortura, desde que el equipo ANBU que te buscaba dejo de hacerlo, Tsunade-sama me dice que afronte la realidad como zombi, que entienda que tu, el hombre al que le jure lealtad y amor en secreto, esta muerto, murió en batalla, defendiendo a konoha, la ciudad cuyo pueblo le rechazo por años y que ahora solo le reconocen bajo hipocresía. Pero lo que ella no entiende es que yo no lo veo como shinobi, sino como mujer; la mujer que perdió al hombre de su vida.

-"NO!!" –la discusión sube de tono, me niego rotundamente a aceptarlo, el no pudo haber muerto, MI Naruto-kun no puede estar muerto.

Mis amigos y compañeros tratan de animarme, ellos siempre supieron del amor que te profesaba y aun profeso, pero no puedo, por más que intente… no quiero sonreír. Mi sonrisa depende de la tuya, mi felicidad depende de la tuya, mi VIDA depende de la tuya… por eso… por eso se que no estas muerto, por que yo sigo aquí.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que desapareciste, y hoy es tu aniversario de ´muerte´.

No quiero festejar, solo recordar que no estas conmigo me hace daño. Hay días en que desearía que toda konoha hubiese sido destruida, solo para que tú estuvieses bien, lo se… es egoísta, deberías odiarme, pero es que te quiero tanto, y que no estés conmigo me hiere…

Déjame ser, Naruto-kun, déjame ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida y permíteme preguntarte que pasa conmigo, yo te vi entrenar desde niño, y la admiración que sentía por ti poco a poco se fue transformando en amor, ya todos lo sabían, pero tu, el único que me interesaba, lo ignorabas, que pasa con los años que soporte la incertidumbre y la soledad de tu amor por Sakura-chan? Que pasa con las lagrimas que derrame por tu ignorancia, por tus heridas, por tu desaparición? Que pasa conmigo? Que pasa con lo que siento por ti?! Te importaría acaso si lo supieras? O solo te irías y me dejarías de lado para buscar tu propia felicidad? Eso no me importaría, pues esto que yo siento talvez no sea correspondido nunca, pero… pero… tu, no lo sabes, nunca te has dado cuenta.

Mis sentimientos me traicionan y las lagrimas emergen hacia mis mejillas, no estoy muy segura como, pero estoy frente a las compuertas de la aldea, esta noche hay luna llena, igual que la noche de mi desgracia, no tardo mucho en percatarme que ya no hay nadie a mi alrededor y ya no estoy más frente a las compuertas, al contrario, me he adentrado al bosque, eh salido sin permiso, probablemente me riñan mi padre y la Hokage pero eso hace mucho dejo de importarme, me he vuelto una persona un tanto rebelde. De nuevo caigo en unos lapsos de recuerdos y cuando recupero la conciencia estoy frente a un lago, me siento cansada, probablemente eh caminado mucho. Me siento a la orilla de este, me recuesto un poco y… nada, eh caído dormida.

Lo siguiente que se de mi, es que yo no estoy exactamente donde según yo, me había quedado. Ahora estoy bajo un árbol, con mi cabeza apoyada en… no estoy muy segura, aun no abro los ojos, supongo estoy bajo un árbol por que hay un poco de sombra, mas mi cuerpo esta un poco inclinado, abro los ojos perezosamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, miro a mi alrededor, estoy frente al lago bajo un árbol, como predije, y mi cabeza estaba sobre una chaqueta naranja con negro, obviamente de Naruto-kun… DE NARUTO-KUN!!!!

Busco frenética al dueño de dicha chaqueta, podría ser, acaso eres tu? Un aroma a comida invade mis sentidos, giro mi cuerpo hacia donde proviene dicho olor y te veo… ahí parado frente a una fogata asando peces, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas al verte, grito tu nombre a todo lo que mis pulmones dan y corro hacia ti, no espero a que me veas, nunca lo he hecho, me lanzo sobre ti ignorando tu brazo vendado y con el mismo impulso te beso, caemos sobre el pasto, n eh roto el beso, mi mente empieza a trabajar de nuevo avisándome de mis acciones, mis mejillas aumentan de tono y el beso se vuelve mas torpe y menos apasionado, no es que no lo quiera así, es solo que ahora me dominan mis nervios, siento uno de tus brazos rodear mi cintura y de tu parte profundizar el beso, te correspondo y los minutos se vuelven eternos, por culpa del aire nos separamos, mi sonrojo a disminuido un poco y noto claramente uno en tus mejillas, te sonrió tímidamente y te abrazo. Ya llevamos rato así, no eh querido decirte nada, pero necesito respuestas…

-"lo siento…" –te me has adelantado con una disculpa y yo solo me limito a escuchar el resto –"yo… no sabia si volver, o no…" –entonces… todo este tiempo estuviste bien? –"cada vez que pensaba en un motivo, había algo que me hacia ver que era falso…" –noto tristeza en su hablar y el solo agacha la cabeza un momento, suspira quedo y vuelve a hablarme –"primero pensé que debía volver por mi amor por Sakura, pero eso era un juego, algo sin valor…" –de verdad crees eso' –"después pensé que debía volver por mis amigos, por el pueblo… pero vamos que la mayoría no me quiere ni ver"- dijo tratando de hacerlo ver como una broma, pero yo lo note Naruto-kun, el dejo de amargura en tus palabras –"pero, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí a medio camino de la aldea… jeje" –medio camino? O-O –"por cierto Hina-chan, que haces tu aquí? No creo que estés de misión…" –hi-Hina… chan? –"nee, Hinata?, Hinata!"- maldición, creo que, a sido demasiado por hoy, sin embargo, me siento tan feliz…

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, esta vez lo primero que me encuentro es con los ojos azul celeste de Naruto-kun, mirándome –"ya casi llegamos Hina-chan…" –me dice, pero llegar a donde? –"nee, Hinata… no me has dicho que hacías en ese lugar…" – que hacia yo allí, pues es obvio, esperarte… -"hina-chan… sobre el beso…" –O//O –"yo…" –

-" no digas nada Naruto-kun…" –no tuve el valor de escucharle rechazarme, dame un poco de tiempo, déjame acostumbrarme, y después será…

-"regrese por ti… "- eh? –"tu fuiste la única que me ayudaba y me esperaba, que confiaba ciegamente en mi y que nunca me traiciono… tu eras mi única esperanza…" –no, Naruto-kun, tu fuiste mi esperanza, mi esperanza de vida –"bien, aquí estamos, la aldea de konoha!" –Naruto-kun, regresaste por… mi? –"hi-Hinata… chan? P-porque lloras?! No! No llores… Hina-chan… no llores…"- que lindo se ve Naruto-kun desesperado… *-*

-"o-okaerinasai, Naruto-kun…" –musito tímidamente a la vez que aferro mis manos a su camisa y me suelto a llorar sobre su pecho

-"tadaima, Hinata-chan…"- su tono dulce me dice que esto talvez tenga un final felices, talvez tengamos un final feliz, gracias por preocuparte por mi, Naruto-kun… Ai shiteiru.


End file.
